


She Knows

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Pansy reflects on how she fell in love with Hermione again and again.





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a long time, haha! I hope you all like it! In case you'd like to listen to the song this fic is set to, [here's a link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KjIuOXvrus)!

_She knows a thing or two about me_  
_She didn’t learn in passing_  
_She knows I’m scared of the dark_  
_She knows I’ll bleed on command_  
_She knows I’ll shut my mouth_  
_If she’ll take my hand_  
_And just how cruel I can be_  
_She knows a thing or two about me..._

Sometimes Pansy wondered how they got to this point. There was a time in her life when she thought she'd never share this much of herself with anyone, but Hermione always seemed take Pansy's plans and turn them on their head. Pansy didn't mind, though, not when it always seemed to end in slow kisses and better plans being made.

Still, how  _did_  it come to this? Back before the war, when it was just her and her friends against the world, Hermione was the enemy. Not that Pansy really ever agreed with that placement — after all, Draco was obviously head over heels for Potter and Blaise for Weasley, so where else would that leave her and Hermione? Rather than deal with her complicated feelings, she'd settled on taking Draco's approach — tease her mercilessly and hope she gets the hint. Turns out she never did, and "normal" people apparently don't flaunt their pureblood status or their wealth to get noticed.

No, it wasn't any of those misguided attempts at courtship that got them together. Interestingly enough, it was Minerva McGonagall that got the ball rolling — inadvertently, of course. She'd had the idea that all the eighth years should share a dorm, Slytherins roomed with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws. It was supposed to promote "inter-house unity," but that didn't stop the first few weeks from being fraught with tension. Couple that with the trauma associated with having just fought in (and survived) a war, and it's no wonder a lot of students were breaking down.

Pansy had happened to be one of those unlucky students. Even worse, Hermione happened to walk in on said breakdown. Pansy was mid-panic attack when Hermione had come back to their room for the night, and at first, it really didn't help to have someone else witnessing it. But Hermione seemed to know just what to do. She sat on Pansy's bed and took her hand. She spoke softly, telling Pansy everything would be all right, that she wouldn't have to deal with any of this alone, and did she want to talk about it? Strangely, Pansy found she  _did_  want to talk about it. She wound up telling Hermione everything: all her fears, her guilt, the nightmares she had, her anxieties. Once she stwrted sharing, it all came out like a flood, and Hermione listened and responded attentively. They wound up not sleeping that night, instead settling for staying up all night talking, getting to know each other.

Later, Pansy would realise that was the beginning of the best part of her life.

**~•~**

_She knows a thing or two about rain_  
_She called it holy water_  
_It rained the day she was born_  
_Oh how her mamma cried_  
_The rain I’ve felt with her_  
_I swear was electrified_  
_She washes away my pain_  
_She knows a thing or two about rain..._

Falling in love is a strange thing. Often, you don't realise it until it's already happened. Then, it really seems to hit you like a truck. The day Pansy realised she was in love with Hermione was a lot like that. They had been outside in the courtyard, sat under a huge tree that was finally starting to flower. Pansy had wanted to pick one and give it to Hermione, but the branches were too high up for her to reach. Instead, she'd settled for leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder as Hermione read to her. It was some Muggle classic, Pansy couldn't quite remember the name. She didn't care either; all that mattered was the melodic sound of Hermione's voice as she read. Pansy loved their story time, even if she didn't have a clue what was actually going on in most of the books; she spent all that time distracted by her reader.

It started to rain then, so suddenly turning from clear and bright to a sprinkle, then a drizzle, then a right downpour before they could even really process what was happening. The tree's thick canopy left them mostly protected, but it was still undecided how they'd get inside all right. Pansy looked over to Hermione, about to ask her just that, but stopped short when she saw an absolutely  _wicked_  grin lighting her face. Before Pansy can change course, Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the storm.

The rain was cold and stung Pansy's skin where it hit, but that wasn't her main focus at the time. Her main focus was the way Hermione looked now. Her bushy brown curls were dripping with water; her face was turned to the sky, eyes shut as rain pounded against her. She spun freely, laughing as she slung water everywhere, and Pansy swore her heart had stopped beating then. Without thinking, she pulled Hermione's hand, dragging them together, and kissed Hermione with everything she had. When she pulled away, Hermione looked at her for a moment, stunned, and Pansy worried she'd made a huge mistake. Then Hermione's face split into a huge grin again and she pulled Pansy in for another kiss.

Pansy's heart soared as the realisation hit her: Without really noticing, she'd fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

**~•~**

_Where could she go_  
_That I would not follow_  
_Leaving my sorrow behind?_

The day of the proposal was probably the most nerve-wracking day of Pansy's entire life. She wanted everything to be so perfect, there was no chance Hermione would say no. They'd been together for two years now, living together for almost half that, and it was their anniversary. Pansy made sure Hermione knew they'd be going somewhere nice, that she'd come pick her up from work at seven, so be ready then. She hoped Hermione hadn't caught on to what was happening, it was meant to be a big surprise.

When seven o'clock hit, Pansy felt more anxious than she could ever remember feeling. She'd faced a war and the evil mastermind behind it and come out all right, but trying to propose to her girlfriend was absolutely going to be her undoing. She'd managed to (nervously) get through Apparating to the restaurant, getting them seated, and even ordering food without a hitch so far, but it didn't make her any less anxious.

Pansy was, if she was being honest, about ready to chicken out and go about their anniversary normally when the universe gave her its own little push in the right direction. She'd never be able to recall exactly what was she'd said, but it must've been hilarious, becuse Hermione threw her head back in laughter. Pansy always fell in love with Hermione a little more when she laughed, and now was no exception. Suddenly, all her anxiety had abandoned her.

"Marry me," she blurted.

Hermione's laughter stopped abruptly, her eyes blowing wide. "What?"

"I-I mean... I love you, Hermione, so much you constantly make my brain short out. Please, will you marry me?"

"I- Yeah, yes, absolutely!"

**~•~**

_She knows a thing or two about love_  
_She learned long before me_  
_The day is already done_  
_Before it has begun_  
_And she’s the only one_  
_That commands the sun_  
_And with her I will be_  
_She knows a thing or two about me..._

The day Pansy married Hermione wasn't at all like you'd think it would be. She wasn't nervous at all, had no doubts about whether or not she'd made the right decision. Draco was surprised to hear this — he'd been not much more than a bundle of nerves while getting ready for his and Harry's wedding. He kept asking her whether she was sure everything was all right, assuring her she could tell him anything. She simply laughed and told him he had nothing worry about; after all, this was the one thing in her life she felt completely sure of.

She didn't feel any nerves until she saw Hermione walking down the aisle. Hermione looked resplendent in her dress, her beauty seemed almost ethereal. If Pansy didn't know any better — and who's to say she didn't? — she'd swear Hermione was  _actually_ glowing. Suddenly Pansy wished they hadn't elected to write their own vows, because she'd forgotten every word of hers. None of that mattered when the time came for her to deliver them, though. The officiant prompted her for her vows, and she spoke as if Hermione was her only audience.

She told them the story of how they got to this point, and all the ways she fell in love.


End file.
